12 Pieces
by Elle Zora
Summary: MHawke/Fenris, Warden/Zenran  It's been about a year since the chantry incident, And Garrett doesn't know how to adjust not having his friends around, little does he know, the Hero of Ferelden has something in store for the Champion and his companions.
1. SunKissed ass

12 pieces a dragon age fan fiction

**Sun-KissedAss CH. 1**

-Hawke-

"Another one from Isabela?" His words were cold and sharp, as usual.

I turned to him, his slouched yet strong posture carried through those strong shoulders of his. If he were human, the man in front of him would sure have thick shoulders.

He then leaned on the wall and propped a bare foot against the other one.

"Yeah, she has reached the south coast, she said that its very green there, and no smell of wet dogs, or rotting corpses." I sighed. "And then she carries on about how beautiful the ocean is and the feel of the salt grime in her hair."

"Wish you went with her?" His question was blunt, there was no bite to it, it was just the normal knowledge seeking tone he carried throughout our lessons. Which I then realized that he was in my office for that purpose. I turned to him and gave him a side smile. "I would be a horrible sailor, I don't do so well with the motion." I then remembered the ship ride to Kirkwall and I immediately became sick. I then folded the letter and stuck it back with the other ones. I then felt sad, and silly at the same time. Everyone was safe and fine, yet I still partially worried for their safety. I kept the letters in piles on my desk, each pile from a different sender. All which spoke of happiness and no sign of coming back. 7 years of drinks in the Hangman and funny visits to the blooming rose ceased to continue after the incident it was a wonder I was still safe being in the estate. I sighed heavily when I noticed I was lost in thought and Fenris stood patiently waiting for my attention to come back. He looked worried for a slight moment and then it drifted away almost instantly.

It occurred to me at this moment that I was indeed filling the loneliness. I was yes not alone, but Bohdan and Sandel wasn't even here any more. Orana was of course still here, and she did well keeping the house in check.

But that was not the problem.

I smiled up at Fenris. I was sure he could see how empty it was, but I did so any ways. "Missing them won't make them come back you know." Fenris crossed the threshold and sat on the desk he kept the small book close to him. I then leaned on the desk too. "Of course." I laughed. "Hunting them down individually and coming up with a good excuse as to why we should have a get together, will make them come back." I looked at him. Fenris was in silence, for if he didn't have anything good to say, he said nothing. It was hard for him to grasp some emotions, for they were taken away from him, and replaced with Lyrium. And I understood that.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a ass." I apologized immediately for I was being selfish again. They all deserved a better life then following me around on suicide missions. Fenris just raised a brow. His short stature lifted his whole body off the ground making his legs dangle off the side. "Its just weird that the only company I now keep are 2 ex slaves." His brows then knitted together, this was a immediate reaction when he grew angry. I imagine he wanted to say a whole bunch of things to me in that foreign tongue of his, but he stopped and looked up from his bangs, green orbs stared me down angrily.

"Two ex slaves that owe their lives to you."

I smiled. "I told you years ago you don't owe me anything. Your presence in itself is payment enough." I could tell Fenris cockiness was going show through when I spoke of his constant banters of the pleasure of being at my side. I was instantly drawn to his scent when I remembered his tone and sexy way of carrying himself even with a sword strapped to his back half his weight. I got that sudden urge to want to skip today's class.

"And here I am, Its been 8 years since we first met, and yet I still follow you." "You just cant get enough of my charm." He laughed. "Oh yes, and that stunning wit, suave posture, and flirtatious since of humor." I drew in closer to him. "Oh and did I mention I was quite handsome in bed?" The shorter man's chuckled ran through the room. "Oh yes handsome indeed." His grin was full and real. I was about to make use of those wonderful lips of his when they started to move again. "So are the stanzas in this here text." I stared at him in realization. He then hopped off the desk and held the book up. I pushed away from the desk, and made my way over to him. I knew what he wanted and I guess he was right, we needed to get todays studies out of the way, or we would never get to them. I reached for the book, and was about to make my way out of the room. When the book didn't leave the grip of the others hand. I looked down at the elf, I was about to let go when he jerked the leather bound out of my hand and tossed it across the room. I was then being pushed by strong arms against the wall. His lips contacted with my own and that familiar tongue glazed across my lips. My mouth instantly opened and my lust took over I grabbed his shoulders and tossed him around, throwing him onto the desk my neat piles went into the floor. Fenris pulled away for a moment to move a letter opener that was about to stab him in the back, and tossed it into the wall, it landing in the forehead of that statue he hated so much. I only managed to notice that because the statue came crashing down off the wall. I growled under my voice, and he grinned evilly. I then bit his lip, and a angry sound emitted from his lungs. I could taste him, and I was about to claim victory by slipping my hands under his tunic, when he kicked me off with one foot, and proceeded to tackle me to the tiled floor. My head smacked onto the floor and I received a happy gesture from the one who's legs where wrapped around me, his hands pulled at my sash. I smirked as I strike him down with my shoulder, pushing him off as he took half my attire with him. I them pinned both his arms on the fire lit floor, and shoved my tongue down his throat. His mouth tasted of iron and his tongue fought back , as he thrashed under my hold, he was strong he was perhaps stronger than me, but I was bigger, and I had all my weight holding him down. I knew once I removed one of my hands to disconnect that dreadful tunic of his that he would indeed punch me. So instead I pulled away from his swollen lips, and leaned down to untie it with my teeth. It was then that a blue aura of light emitted from his body. He was getting angry.

I like it when he is angry.

It was satisfying how easy it untied as I gave the silk a good tug. No words were exchanged just glares and grunts. As I smiled, he became a nightlight. It was until I had his whole chest exposed that he smiled back up at me through his bangs. He then bucked upwards and managed to get both legs free in one swift motion. It was that moment that I remembered why I normally lost all wrestling matches with the ex body guard. He then wrapped both his legs around my neck pushed me back until I released his arms then he leaned up grabbing my jaw and slamming his mouth to mine, my nose rang in alarm as I could feel the impact loosened blood. His tongue was again the dominate one as I made yet another backwards impact with the tile. My head was starting to get dizzy when his legs disconnected them selves and he proceeded to untie my pants, his mouth still occupying mine as I felt his hair against my for-head. His swift lean fingers had the double knot undone in nearly seconds I figured since he was making do with my pants that I would do his. I sloppily undid his tight pants. I could feel the pressure being relieved from my front side of my bottom half when he pulled the string out of my pants. I was sure there was going to be a mad rope burn when I looked, but that's not what irked me. Why the hell did he do that? I then tore through the front of his pants pulling the string from them like it was a race. In fact for the split second that we stopped and gave the other a gaze it was sure we had the same thing in mind.

I then reached around and wrapped one of his wrists with the string. I was about to grab the other one when it slipped out of my hold, and came crashing down at my unhappy neglected member. A sudden surge of pleasure sent through my spine like a snake. He grabbed it with force, but it was gentle at the same time. My un-functional hands then fondled with the string before I untangled them and decided to return the favor. For the split second my brain fired a working sell; I conjured a elemental spell bracing my finger tips and ran them across his Lyrium scared penis. This proved to be a weakness that I conquered over. His hold weakened. I allowed my finger tips to become hot like brimstone as I gently stroked the pulsating member. His groan of pleasure was payment enough as his attempts to satisfy me died. I was sure he was getting angrier by the minuet as I used this weakness against him. I continued the upward motion as I decided to watch that red face of his. He then started back at my erection after taking in the pleasure for a bit, and his furry filled eyes opened.

And that's when he licked his lips.

I began to twitch, letting the warm fire element get replaced with that of electricity. The sudden shocks sent him arching his back and he growled loudly. That sound was enough for me to loose any function from my cranium. I pushed off the floor with my elbows, moving my grip to embracing the small of his back with both hands His expression rang of his missing guard and question of why the pleasure ended. I turned to the empty desk and gently pushed him chest first into the oak surface, releasing the pants last fight to grip his tight butt. The garment then took its place at his ankles as I leaned forward pressing my penis against that sun-kissed ass of his. Sweet words rumbled around in my deep voice box as I lick the brim to his ear.

"Garrett" He whispered.

And there it was, my keyword. I then took my position, grasping his butt cheeks with my scared hands and pushing towards the middle with my thumbs. When one brushed the tight middle, his body ceased to flinch he was about to relax, when I forced it in, and in return my desk received a dent, his glowing fist smacked the surface and a foreign curse emitted from his teeth. I leaned down to calm him, sending trails of wet apologies down his shinning spine. I allowed my tongue to trace the markings, moving one of my hands downwards and around to his groin grasping the shaft and continued the upwards motion in the same beat as my thumb occupying his hind quarters. I ran a finger across the tip of the sensitive erecting, and a loose wetness covered it. . "Fenris, my Fenris" I whispered into his shoulder blades. In response I received a series of moans. I was sure his brain wasn't working ether. I removed my finger just in time from its crevasse to be replaced with a thicker object. I felt every muscle in his back tense under my jaw as I slowly inserted myself. His warmth, the tightness, His pain became mine as I forced myself in. He punched the desk again, this time, more forceful.

"festis bei umo canaverum."

Oh God did I love it when he cursed me in his tongue. At those deep, passionate fueled words I began to pull out, his head slung forward and I pushed back in, I kept the same pace to his front side moving my hand at that speed of my hips, making it seem as it was one movement. I allowed my whiskers to brush his soft skin of his back and I braced his body with my free arm. I could fill his heat, and after several repeats of the slow in and out motion, I began to pick up the pace. The sensation was painful, yet satisfying. The poor wooden desk slammed against the wall with every thrust. And so did Lyrium infused screams echoed the room.

That moment darkness hit, I felt the covers pulling me half way up the bed and my head laid in the dirt, a small pool of blood, and that's when I felt the burn. I groaned as I tried to push myself off the floor when those familiar bare feet came over towards me. Fenris lead down and shoved a hand onto my mouth. giving me a look of death. It was then, did I notice his sword was in his other hand.

It was dark and quite, no sound was hurried through our small secluded hut. I was about to ask what was making my love so paranoid when I hear the soft knocking sound coming from the door. Fenris then released my face and he gently got out of his crouching form to stand by the door. I slowly untied myself from my covers, ignoring my roaring erection and reached for my bladed staff. I took my position to the other end of the door and went to open it, pushing the memory of our last night in the estate out of my mind.


	2. A sudden Surge of Pleasure

12 pieces a dragon age fan fiction

**A sudden surge of pleasure CH.2**

-Anders-

I continued to knock on the door, but there was no answer. I glared at the wooden obstacle as if it was its fault no one was moving it out of my way. I gave the silence a few more moments to answer my call, until I decided to bust it down myself. I was sure it didn't look right for someone, someone being a apostate busting a door down to the champion's estate in the middle of the day, right in the heart of high town. But I ignored contemplated looks, and I interred the empty foirer. The kick made a small amount of letters from the floor fly upwards and rain down on me as I stood in the room.

That's when the smells hit me. Like a dwarven axe the smell cut through me, the smell of rotten food, dust and musk. There was certainly something wrong here. I crossed into the large meeting room; I found no traces of Bohdan or Sandel. I halfway expected that dreadful mutt to tackle me but the only remnant of him was that sad table that was still missing a leg. The fireplace was dead and unkempt, and the floor was grimy. I made my way over to the writing table. I glanced over the small amount of letters and found none in recent date. My nose crinkled when I noticed a copy of my older manifesto right where I left it, it had never been moved. I dropped the papers back in the place and made my way to his office. Orana would have been here to greet me minuets ago, but all that was left of her was the bucket and brush neatly placed beside Hawke's office. I pushed the door open, which was odd, this room was always closed. No sign of life here ether. It was, of course, obvious. There weren't any recent signs of him, nor that mage hater he kept close at his hip. My brows knitted as I remembered that elf. My eyes then set focused on the room in front of me.

The desk's contents was spread across the tiled floor, the statue Garrett kept above his fire place laid dead on the floor beside the many once organized papers, with a letter opener wedge right between the eyes of the beast. There were remnants of cloth on the layer of dust spread across the ground. A slight discoloration of the tile drew me to lean down and investigate.

Blood. I looked at the desk and examined it a bit closer. Sure enough, more blood. But then I noticed another substance. It was white and brittle. I quickly pushed that one out of my mind. The room definitely looked like there was a deep struggle in it. I hated to guess what happened, and I felt my heart skip a beat, as images of the mighty champion finally finding himself a worthy opponent. I rushed out of the room, for I just couldn't bare to look at it, and slowly made my way up the stairway. My mind was filled with emotions, and I felt a familiar reminder in the back of my skull screaming at me, telling me to keep my mind focused on the task at hand.

Remember why you are here.

I desperately pushed the voice out of my head, which was painfully futile. The voice wouldn't have anywhere else to go. I cursed Justice under my breath as I crossed the upstairs hall to his room. A part of me didn't want to even search the room. And I stopped right at the door. But my curiosity was killing me. I had to search the whole house, just incase

I opened the door, bracing myself for painful images just in case, but to my happiness, the room was empty. I was about to close the door to leave when what I was afraid of trickled up my memories.

Hawke's hands were firm and stronger than what he put them off to be. His arms where laced in scars and his dark hair brushed his whole arms. My eyes instantly interlocked with his amber ones and I found myself smiling like an idiot. Instead of contemplated eyes, his were warm and welcoming. I reached up to touch that face, allowing my fingers to leave trails in his fluffy face. He went to kiss me but my mind got in the way. "Are you sure you want me here…I thought you and Fenris…or did the beast finally turn on you?" It was something I was sure would kill the mood, but my heart ached for nothing more then to be his only one. When I finally looked in his eyes I almost regretted it. His face read of hurt and loneliness, I was about to apologies in alarm when his voice ran deep.

"Fenris…Fenris is gone, there's nothing more between us." I almost didn't believe him but I could tell by his hurt position that the elf finally left him. Hopefully left Kirkwall. Hawke was a strong man very blunt and sarcastic, observant, and loyal to the core. He was a man who would protect you to the death and trusted his friends even when he knew they weren't completely honest with him.

Hawke was a man, that deserved better, something more than me, but his uncommon posture and hurt expression made it imposable for me to leave him. "I'm sorry he hurt you. But I can't be sorry he lead you to me." The fire didn't touch his eyes but instead he stepped forward and I grabbed him into my arms. Hard to believe at that time, the champion of Kirkwall could ever be found in such a position. But I just told myself that it was all the stress of his mother's death, and the fact his brother was the walking dead. The fact Fenris could ever leave him, knowing that he was going through this hard time, wrote him as being just as heartless as his magister he hated so much. I closed in the space between us and he braced my body with the strong arms of his again. He then broke off and tugged me towards the bed. His hands then trailed around my backside until they found my ass and he squeezed. I couldn't help but emit a groan as I licked his lips allowing my tongue to be dominated by his. I was so into exploring that mouth, the one I dreamt of every night since I saw him, which it didn't register that my jacket was being pulled off. I held up my arms for him to finish pulling the loved garment off my thin arms.

When it was satisfyingly laid a crossed his floor he continued in rolling me over. In that fix, I managed to disarm him of his top, leaving him in nothing but his pants. I stared for a moment, as his smile touched his eyes. As I stared at the radiance above me, his fast moving appendages unbuckled the front to my duster I leaned up pushing it off taking my shirt with it, throwing them with the rest of my attire. I could tell the slight irritation in how much clothing I wore slip across his expression; he leaned back and tore off one of my boots. When it made a thud on the fire lit floor, he did the same to the other. We where both now only in our pants, and I found myself as well, very aggravated in how long the undressing part was taking. I waited so long for this moment. I ached for it, even if the justice inside of me disagreed I was going to take this man tonight, I was going to make him mine.

I reached up and forced his furry face to mine, nibbling on his thick lips, That's when he finally let loose a sound that filled my aching heart with joy. I briskly untied the front of his pants, and I soon found him doing the same. When I finally found what I was digging for, so did he. I ran a figure across the tip, allowing him to moan again and he cupped the tip to my erection with his palm. A sudden surge of pleasure sparked up my spine and I found myself arching into his lap his member brushing mine. I gripped his bicep with my free hand as I tried to keep my composure.

But it was fading fast. "Oh Maker." He chuckled. And he continued to slowly massage my penis with his finger tips. I bit my bottom lip as I did the same for him.

Andrastate, why was it so hard to forget one night. Why could it possibly be so painful to let go of someone who obviously doesn't have the same amount of adoration you do for him. I leaned against the wall tearing my eyes from the empty room, and pulled the door shut beside me. I brushed tears from my eyes as I made a slow escape from the upper corridors and exited the house locking the door behind me. I didn't look back. He was gone.

I gripped the letter in my coat pocket. Verric was right; The Champion was going to be hard to hunt down. That stubborn muse sprung to life beside my angst one and I was now determined as ever to find him.


	3. Oh slayer of Arch Demons

12 pieces a dragon age fan fiction

**Oh Slayer of arch demons CH.3**

-Warden-

Wow this champion was a painful one to track. I glanced over to my partner. Zevran, ever so close to me, smiled and continued knocking on the door in front of us. My patience however, was wearing thin for I was sick of the cold dark rain and I was sure that this was the right lead. Merrill did always complain I was the better tracker. I nodded at the Antivan before I spoke. "Hello?" I tried to start with something simple.

And just what I figured no answer. "Um. Champion, I know your there. And I assure you I come bringing peace." I tried to ignore the fact a big rain drop landed on my right ear. I flinched knocking it off. That time I got what sounded like a dog growling, and a strong 'shhhhh' sound afterwards. Asca, my trusty mabari then tilted his head and growled himself, moving closer to the door. I was about to continue, when my love spoke for me. "Ahhh Champion, you said I was horrible at hiding, and here yah are." I poked my lip to him. I guess his idea was better than mine and just as I was about to say something to him a muffled voice erected from the door. "Zevran?" His honey eyes then light up in the moon light. "Of course champion, what other handsome elf do you know has such an accent?" I stared at him, but I was sure I was glaring instead. I was about to butt him with the back of my dagger when the earthy door opened.

And there stood a silver mane elf with glowing tattoos. I tilted my head. I didn't know the champion of Kirkwall was a fellow elf. I was about to introduce my self when another taller figure stepped in the threshold. "What? Are the crows after me now too?" I could tell that his was the voice from earlier. The glowing elf then ceased to shine and he took a few steps back indicating for us to come in. Zevran laughed and reassured the crows had nothing to do with the visit, and then gave me a grin, and all questions melted away. "Come in, it's cold out there." The man beckoned for us to enter, a small trace of blood laced his right brow on his forehead. Zevran sheathed his daggers and stepped forward. I followed and noticed the silver stricken elf was holding a broad sword in one hand and the door open in the other. It was unsettling seeing such a weapon being carried by him, and he got the feeling of unwelcomeness from him. But I decided it was just the taint within me speaking and I entered the small room. Inside was dark, no candle was lit, but just as it was full of the blackness of the night all the candles where suddenly lit with a snap of the champion's fingers.

I could now see inside the small room. The left held a bed, half its contents was on the floor on the left side and there laid a small trace of blood beside a small table. On the right side of the room was a fire place, a table and another door leading to a side room, perhaps. Asca made his way over to where another of his breed sat. They did a weird gesture to one another before both barked and wagged their tails. I smiled. "It seems Asca found a friend." The man, that I could now properly see was scruffy, smiled. "Every one needs a mabari." "Great, more mutts." Zevran spoke playfully. The champion then chuckled and I noticed the elf from before make his way to stand closer to him. I noticed his posture almost immediately. The alarming uneasiness he carried for Zevran, and him alone. I then wondered. Exactly what did Zevran do, to leave such an impression on him? I then realized I didn't introduce myself. "Champion, it's an honor to finally meet you." I smiled. "My name is Nuin Mahariel of…""He is also known as the Hero of Ferelden" Zevran interrupted me. I elbowed him. The champion then raised a brow. "No, I would claim, it is my honor to meet you. Oh slayer of arch demons. And please just call me Hawke" His joking tone managed to lighten the room a bit. The dark skin elf then turned to me and bowed. "It is an honor. My name is Fenris." I returned the same gesture "Andarain atish'an"

"Master? Master is it safe now?"

I turned to the side door as a small girlish voice rang from behind it. Hawke then gave his eyes a rolling motion and half stepped to open the door. "It's ok, Orana. We have guests."

I lifted a brow as a small elvish woman stepped out from behind the door. Odd. Another elf.

She came in and noticed Zev and I, she instantly panic, and dashed to the hallway behind the fireplace. "I'm so sorry sire, I will have refreshments immediately." Hawke then sighed heavily. "Calm down Orana, I'm sure our gests are in no hurry." She said nothing, but instead, what sounded like the clash of pots and pans echoed the small hut.

"Please excuse her, she is still getting used to the fact I pay her." I chewed on the side of my lip a bit; it was obvious, that this woman was once a slave. He motioned for us to sit in a chair, one of the three that were around the table, as he sat in one. I followed his hand across from him. Zevran didn't take the stool beside me, instead he leaned around the back of my chair and rested his arms on my chest; the normal gesture. The stone face elf Hawke kept close, then came and sat on the arm of his chair. Both glanced at the empty seat. "I see the champion of Kirkwall likes the company of my people." I noted the amount of elves in the room. "Yep, apparently after an attempt at committing genocide, everyone leaves, and you're left with all of the knife ears." Hawke's words carried no weight to them, and I could tell it was his way of joking about something he was definitely uncomfortable about. Honestly he had no idea that the chantry was going to go up into flames that day, at least that's how the story goes. He then wrapped one arm around Fenris waist. "Ah, I see." "So what brings you out from Ferelden?" He was blunt and straight to the point. Good. "Well, I haven't been in Ferelden in several months now." "Really? How come?" I chewed on my lip some more. "Well, you're not exactly the easiest person to find." "The Warden spends most of his free time slaying Arch demons, not some much with his Dalish hunting abilities." Zevran half smiled. Always has to talk for me doesn't he. "Ha! I know what cha mean! Spending to much time slaying demons and blowing up Chantrys really does cause you to loose the edge." "Ah, last time I counted I believe it was 8 high dragons, 56 ogres, and over 423 and a half dark pawn. "Zevran joked. "How do you kill half a dark spawn?" I glared. "Well, you see love; it was only half dead when you shot it." Zevran cooed. "Last time I counted it was 12 high dragons, 350 drake-lings and I lost count how many demons He has fire balled. Verric would know." Fenris commented. "Well, I'm sure the Hero here would love to know how many Ogres I have slain, but let's not guess that's the reason he is here, Fenris." Fenris smiled, Hawke yawned. "Yes, well, it is late and I'm sure you would like to get back to memories in the fade, so I'll make this a quick chat, and we can continue in the morning." He then lifted a brow at me. "I would have waited till morning, but I wanted to make sure you were…" I looked around the hut. "Home." "Ah yes, well this is a temporary thing, I assure you."

"Yes, well that's why I wanted to discus a slight problem I have recently came to the attention of. And certain higher ups seem to brush it off as nothing." I could tell that I now had his attention, by the slight shift in his posture, as if he was getting more comfortable. "Please do tell." "Well you see, I have noticed the recent attacks on higher heads, some nobles, and Viscounts who hold important information are just being discovered in the morning dead. Dead in their own beds. Some asleep right beside their wives." I waited for the information to sink in for a moment. "The attacks are all around Thedas, Alistair seems to think they are not related. I have my own opinions." "Are the attacks random?" I leaned on one arm. I was about to answer, when Orana came shuffling back in with a wooden tray of cups. "I'm so sorry it took so long, please for give me." I gave the poor flustered girl a small assurance that it was alright. Hawke did the same. "Thank you my dear, now I'm sure you're tired, I can entertain my guest from here." She instantly bowed. "As you wish master." And she scurried out of the room, back behind the door. "Well, I don't think so, I think there is something big about to go down, and I was hoping to have a little back up." He then started to laugh. "It's always something isn't it" He looked over at his companion, Fenris just smiled at him. It seemed they shared a silent conversation with each other. "Alright, I guess I have nothing else better to do, better have a cause before the Templars find me." "Or the Chantry." Zevran joked. "Or maybe even the Crows." Hawke countered.

We all laughed. \

I then pulled out a map, spreading it across the table and pointed out the last attacks. "I believe they are following a particular path through the deep roads." He then said nothing so I continued. "The path is very old, possible cave in and such. Neither the Dwarves nor the Wardens have ventured that far back in at least a few several hundred years." "Alright, do you have like a team, or is it gonna be just the four of us?" I then smiled. "No. I have a group meeting me at the rendezvous point here." I gestured to a spot on the map, and everyone's eyes followed. I sipped on my hot tea.

"There our friends will be waiting." I traced the paper with my finger. The letters.


End file.
